creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Widemouth
Mr. Widemouth is the titular main antagonist of the well-known Creepypasta story of the same name, "Mr. Widemouth" He is a mischievous creature whose nature is to manipulate children into injuring themselves, resulting countless deaths of young children. Origin In the creepypasta, "Mr. Widemouth", the narrator was diagnosed with mononucleosis or the kissing disease when they were 5-years-old meaning that they would have to be bedridden and housebound. The narrator met a small petite creature with a large mouth shortly after being diagnosed, the narrator asked the creature if he had a name. The creature replied and said his name was Mr. Widemouth. The narrator comments on Mr. Widemouth's appearance by saying he looked like a Furby toy, Mr. Widemouth was confused for a moment until the narrator explained what a Furby was and Mr. Widemouth soon then just noted that a Furby could never compare or be the same as having an actual friend. Mr. Widemouth would hide under the narrator's bed saying he didn't want the narrator's parents to see him because he was afraid they wouldn't allow him to play with the narrator. Shortly after meeting Mr. Widemouth and spending a few days with him, after the narrator's mother came to do her daily check-in on the narrator, Mr. Widemouth told that he wanted to take the narrator to a small room at the end of the house's hallway. The narrator declined the offer but soon agreed due to Mr. Widemouth eager persisting. Once at the room, Mr. Widemouth opened a large window that was opposite of the doorway and he beckoned the narrator to look out at the ground below. Due to being on the second floor and on a hill, the drop was farther down below. Mr. Widemouth told the narrator that he pretended that there was a trampoline at the bottom and if he imagined hard enough, he would bounce up as light as a feather then he insisted for the narrator to try. The narrator declined and Mr. Widemouth's face twisted into a snarl for a moment before sliding under the narrator's bed and staying there for the remainder of the day making no noise. The next day, Mr. Widemouth came to the narrator with a small box, and he told the narrator he wanted to teach the narrator to juggle and that the objects he had in the box would help to practice. When the narrator opened the box, the narrator became horrified at the sight of the knives inside the box and they immediately roared in anger saying they couldn't as their parents forbid them to even touch a single knife. Mr. Widemouth's face turned into a frown as he insisted one more time, and when the narrator declined, Mr. Widemouth's face deepened into a scowl and he remained under the bed for the whole day again. The narrator proceeded to explain how they began to have trouble sleeping because of the thought of Mr. Widemouth being under her bed and how he would wake them up at night saying he placed an actual trampoline that they couldn't see and even if the narrator declined Mr. Widemouth would continue persisting and even sometimes stay by the narrator's side the whole night encouraging them to jump. When the narrator had permission to finally go outside, Mr. Widemouth was waiting for them outside and he showed them a trail saying he had many friends go down the trail and one day he would take the narrator down the trail when they were ready. Soon, the narrator and their family gathered up all their stuff into the truck and were about to leave, the narrator saw Mr. Widemouth staring through the narrator's window at them staying extremely still until the truck began to move. Mr. Widemouth then waved at the narrator as the truck began to drive away with a steak knife in his hand. The narrator didn't wave back. The narrator soon returned back to where the old house was, however, the house was nowhere to be seen as it had burned down years after the narrator had left. The narrator decided to walk down the trail that Mr. Widemouth told them he was going to take them down when they were ready, but the narrator ended up at a memorial cemetery which where most of the tombstones belonged to young children. Appearance Mr. Widemouth is a petite supernatural creature with looks that almost resembles a 'Furby '(an extremely popular toy around the early 2000s) except Mr. Widemouth has an extremely large mouth for his head size hence where he gained his name from. His eyes are also said to be extremely large along with his crooked ears but his large mouth is the largest feature he has. Personality Mr. Widemouth is an extremely manipulative creature despite his unsettling and strange appearance. Mr. Widemouth was shown to be manipulative throughout his actions in his story such as telling lies like if the narrator had jumped out her window, she wouldn't crash to the ground but rather jump back up. Mr. Widemouth would continue to pressure the narrator engages in harmful tricks and actions. His manipulative and pressuring nature is said to have been the cause of why he was able to deceive many children into murdering themselves. Powers and Abilities Although he many not wield any supernatural abilities, Mr. Widemouth is highly persuasive and manipulative, especially when in the comfort of children, who are his main targets, probably because they are easier to decept. Facts * Mr. Widemouth was created by perfectcircle35. * Mr. Widemouth is commonly seen holding weapons (usually a kitchen knife of sorts) in various fan-art. * It's completely unknown if Mr. Widemouth was always a demonic creature, if not, he could have once been a human. Though, it has never been confirmed. Theme Song Mr. Happy - Insane Clown Posse Videos Category:Male Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Animals Category:Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Manipulator Category:Enigmatic Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Ageless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tortuer Category:Torturer Category:Famous creepypastas